housepnewsletterfandomcom-20200214-history
Need for Madness, Animorphs SPECIAL!!!!!
Hi guys! I'm right now working on a Need For Madness Animorphs edtion! It isn't finished yet, and it won't be for a while. Right now, I have two Yeerk Pools finished, and am working on the construction site. Here's the details: 1. Characters are assigned cars. such as: Jake- Tornado Shark Marco- Kool Kat Cassie- Nimi Rachel- La Vita Crab Tobias- MAX Revenge (I am NOT including Ax as he will make the game "Broken".) All other cars are morphs with the exceptions: M A S H E E N- Taxxons EL KING- Hork Bajir Blade Ship (working on it)- Visser Three Sword of Justce- Human Controllers More cars will be added soon! 2. Morphing (in progress) As a substitute for the two hour time limit, I cut it down to only FIVE minutes. To morph, you'll need to drive through a fixing hoop with a car "statue" in front of it. The statue in front of the hoop determines what car you'll morph to. As soon as you drive through a morph hoop, your car will begin to change. The changes will last from 15 to 25 seconds, depending on the morph. Your stats will change as well. Now, for acquiring cars, you will need to stay in your original form, and you will need to damage the target car up to 50%. As soon as that happens, you will recive a message saying that you acquired that car. If you drive through a morphing hoop with a car statue that you have not acquired, it will just act as a normal fix hoop. Not all hoops are morphing hoops, and morphing hoops will also fix as well as morph. Finally, to demorph, all you need to do is just drive through any morph hoop, regardless if you acquired them or not. Better cars will be harder to acquire, and harder to reach as well. So, I'll update this as I go along, and if you can help me, leave your name in the comments section below! Thanks! Radical One Mike 2/27/12 YES! YES! I finished the THIRD stage, The Sharing Beach Meeting! I will NOT post codes until the game is released. DO NOT complain about these, as I don't want a whole bunch of spam saying "Why no code?" on my talk mage or the comments. I am right now working on the abandoned construction site! I will post more as soon as I get some feedback. Thank you for your coorperation. Radical One Mike 3/13/12 FINALLY! I have FINALLY,'' ''FINALLY, ''FINALLY'' STARTED A TRIBUTE TO GLENFIELD, CHAOS IN GLENFIELD!!!! This stage will be Glenfield, as a racetrack. This stage will lead down to the Yeerk Pool, and the REALLY hard challenge is you only have five minutes without ANYONE spotting you! (if you don't know what I am talking about, refer to the top of this article please.) Also, you will be in Formula 7 morph, and he can be wasted in one hit! He's really fast though! GOOD LUCK! Category:Blog posts Category:Browse